My Soul For You
My Soul For You is a song by Fire Bomber and was first released as an acoustic version on the album Let's Fire!! as track 12. It was used as an insert song in the anime Macross 7. Occurrences Macross 7 *Episode 38 Sivil of the Forbidden Planet **Gigil sings it to Sivil while his true body passes away. *Episode 47 Basara Dies **Sung by Basara to wake up Sivil. Initially acapella, Veffidas joins in with an acoustic guitar. Macross Frontier *Episode 17 Goodbye, Sister **From Ozma's PC as he reminisces about when he and Ranka moved into the colony. Lyrics Romaji = Omae ga kaze ni naru nara hateshinai sora ni naritai Hageshii amaoto ni tachisukumu toki wa GITAA o kakinarashi Kokoro o shizumeyou COME ON PEOPLE kanjite hoshii Ima sugu wakaranakute ii kara COME ON PEOPLE inochi no kagiri Omae o mamoritsudzukeru MY SOUL FOR YOU Omae ga michi ni mayottara hohoemi de yami o terasou Omae no kanashimi ga iyasareru nara koe ga kareru made Utaitsudzukeyou COME ON PEOPLE shinjite hoshii Itsumademo kawaranai ore o COME ON PEOPLE taiyou no you ni Omae o kagayakaseru MY SOUL FOR YOU COME ON PEOPLE kanjite hoshii Ima sugu wakaranakute ii kara COME ON PEOPLE inochi no kagiri Omae o mamoritsudzukeru MY SOUL FOR YOU COME ON PEOPLE shinjite hoshii Itsumademo kawaranai ore o COME ON PEOPLE taiyou no you ni Omae o kagayakaseru MY SOUL FOR YOU |-| Kanji = おまえが風になるなら 果てしない空になりたい 激しい雨音に立ちすくむ時は ギターをかき鳴らし 心を鎮めよう COME ON PEOPLE 感じて欲しい 今すぐ わからなくていいから COME ON PEOPLE 命の限り おまえを守り続ける MY SOUL FOR YOU おまえが道に迷ったら 微笑みで闇を照らそう おまえの悲しみが癒されるなら 声が枯れるまで 歌い続けよう COME ON PEOPLE 信じて欲しい いつまでも 変わらない俺を COME ON PEOPLE 太陽のように おまえを輝かせる MY SOUL FOR YOU COME ON PEOPLE 感じて欲しい 今すぐ わからなくていいから COME ON PEOPLE 命の限り おまえを守り続ける MY SOUL FOR YOU COME ON PEOPLE 信じて欲しい いつまでも 変わらない俺を COME ON PEOPLE 太陽のように おまえを輝かせる MY SOUL FOR YOU |-| English = If you become the wind, I want to become the endless sky When you're petrified by the sound of the violent rain Strumming my guitar, I'll calm your heart Come on people, I want you to feel it Because it's all right if you don't understand right now Come on people, I'll go on protecting you With my life- my soul for you If you lose your way, I'll light the darkness with my smile If it would heal your sadness I'd sing until my voice withered away Come on people, I want you to believe it I'll never change Come on people, like the sun I'll shine on you- my soul for you Come on people, I want you to feel it Because it's all right if you don't understand right now Come on people, I'll go on protecting you With my life- my soul for you Come on people, I want you to believe it I'll never change Come on people, like the sun I'll shine on you- my soul for you External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Macross 7 Category:M7 Category:Insert Songs